With Every Beat Of My Heart
by TNPantherwoman
Summary: Rizzoli and Isles meets Fringe. This is a new genre for me. I usually don't write science fiction, but I'm open to new things!
1. Chapter 1

**WITH EVERY BEAT OF MY HEART**

**A/N I'm trying something new. Spreading my creative wings. This story is part SCI-FI, part A/U and part Panther style. **

**Our two favorite heroines are at it gain…..with a major twist. Dr. Maura Isles is still the same super intelligent, sexy medical examiner we have always known and loved. Our Jane, is…well to begin with, she is Jane. During the course of investigating the death of a dancer, she becomes someone else. It will take Jane, Maura and the rest of the crew to get everyone back in their respective bodies.**

Detective Jane Rizzoli stood at attention and kept her gaze straight ahead staring at the dull beige wall of the auditorium. Why did people have to make such a big deal out of someone doing their job? She was a sworn officer of the law. It was her duty to protect and serve those in her city. Yet, the Mayor and Police Commissioner as well as Captain Matthews thought she should be given a medal for doing her job. She fought hard to stand straight and not fidget. Maura would not be happy if she fidgeted. In the car on the drive over, Maura had accused her of acting like a sulky child. Jane watched the Commissioner remove the brass medal from the bed of blue velvet and pin it to her dress blues. "Thank you." she mumbled shaking his hand and that of the Mayor and her Captain.

As soon as the formalities had been observed, Jane excused herself and hurried from the building. She stopped just inside the underground garage and took several deep breaths. "Sucks don't it?" detective Vince Korsak chuckled coming to stand beside her.

"Hey Partner, you gonna let me borrow that if I need to impress a date?" Detective Barry Frost teased coming to join the party.

"Hey Janie, Ma is looking for you. She wants to get some pictures for the album." Jane's brother Frankie Jr., a beat cop, warned waving in the direction of the municipal building she had just escaped from.

Jane gave him a frazzled glare and started for the door. She didn't want to stand like a statue while Angela Rizzoli, the mother in question, shot an entire roll of film. What she wanted was to find Maura and hide in her apartment with a six pack of beer and a large half vegetarian half meat lovers deluxe. Why had everyone except Maura came looking for her?

Inside the Municipal building, Ma Rizzoli was snapping away. She cornered Maura and took three shots before asking "Oh, you look so beautiful. Where's Jane? She should be here with you. Did you two have a fight?" Angela Rizzoli looked deep into the concerned hazel eyes and clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I know this is…different for all of us, but you two love each other and at the heart of things, that's all that really matters." Ma Rizzoli took Maura's hands in hers and promised. "You have to keep pushing her Sweetheart. Jane needs to be led into things. Even the things that are best for her. Don't give up on her. On the two of you. Just keep pushing her gently and she'll come around."

Jane stepped into the room of city dignitaries. She accepted well wishes and congratulations, keeping her voice upbeat and pleasant, but her eyes never left the honey blonde woman standing with her mother at the far end of the auditorium. Jane narrowed her eyes and studied the slightly drawn brows, the ever so thinned lips and the tightly crossed arms. Maura was upset. She forgot about the crowd surging around her and made her way to the pair of still chatting women.

Ma saw Jane first and flew to envelop her in a proud embrace. Jane allowed her mother to crush her tight for a few seconds and then squirmed out of the arms she had been comforted by all her life. Right now, there was only one set of arms she wanted around her. And they were gone. There was nothing but empty space where Maura had stood less than a minute earlier. She swore under her breath drawing censure from Ma.

Maura saw Jane disappear into her mothers arms and hurried from the building. She had two bodies to post and she needed to stop for Bok Choy and British strawberries for Bass before heading home today.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Warm breath stirred the hair at her temple and strong arms closed around her middle. Maura tried to stand her ground, but Jane was much stronger and easily pulled her into a tight hug. A slight bunching of well toned muscles had her facing Jane and their lips fused before her mind could command her to protest. Maura leaned into the silky caress of Jane's tongue against her own. She loved everything about this woman. As Jane gently nibbled her lips and tongue, Maura found herself falling deeper in love with an invisible partner.

Small hands caressed Jane's face and shoulders. Wounded pride came to her rescue and gave her the strength to push out of the embrace. "Jane, we have to talk."

Somewhere a game show host was crafting his latest brain child. "What is the universal signal for 'this relationship is over?" Jane resisted the impulse to pull Maura back into her arms. She looked down at her highly polished boots and lightly scuffed the toe against the concrete floor of the morgue. "I know I flaked out on yoga this morning and I drank all the milk." she pressed her right hand over her heart and vowed. "I promise, we will do both the morning and evening classes for the rest of the week and I'll stop by the store on the way home. I'll even agree to a five mile run and let you choose what movie we see tonight."

"Jane, it's Thursday and there is no class tomorrow. I stopped for milk and some things for Bass after leaving the ceremony." Maura moved closer to the body she had just finished posting. Such a tragedy, an 18 year old killed in a car accident.

Jane rubbed both hands over her face. She knew what Maura wanted to talk about and as much as Maura wanted that conversation, Jane didn't. "OK, all next week then. You up for pizza at my place tonight?" Jane stepped closer thinking to pull Maura back into her arms.

"No. I need to spend time with Bass. I think he's feeling abandoned." Maura moved to the opposite side of the table keeping the body between them.

This talk was coming just like the one Ma had insisted on when she turned fourteen. "Maura, I…" What could she say? If she told Maura the truth, not only would it kill their relationship, but it would break Maura's heart. Why did love have to be so damned complicated?

"Jane, we're both adults. We were in a stressful situation and…"

"Fuck!" Jane swore savagely. "It isn't stress, Maura. What I feel…"

Maura flinched at the anger in Jane's voice. She felt tears sting her eyelids and fought to keep them from falling. She took a deep breath and held her head high looking straight into Jane's eyes. She almost rushed back into Jane's arms staring into the dark brown depths staring back at her. It had to be both of them, or nothing at all. "No. It isn't stress. It's embarrassment."

Jane scrubbed her hands over her face again and let out a load groan of frustration. Why did Maura boil everything down and make it sounds so simple? Every morning she got a shit load of ribbing at the briefing. If she worked out in the gym at the station, not only did the men tease her, but half the women acted like she was trying to molest them. Maura was here in the morgue all day with dead bodies. Candy and the rest of the staff were thrilled that Maura had found love. The only ones in Jane's life, besides Maura, who were happy for them was her family. Even Frost and Korsak joined the teasing. "Maura, I love you."

"When there's no one around except Jo Friday, Bass or Watson." Maura snapped. She was losing the fight to keep her tears contained. Any second now they were going to start sliding down her cheeks.

Jane stepped forward to walk around the table and was stopped by the ringing of her phone. "Rizzoli." She snapped pushing hair off her shoulders. "What? Now? I'll be there in ten." She returned her phone to the case on her belt. "Maura. I love you, but it's not easy."

"Let me make it a lot easier for you, Jane."

In three quick strides Jane was pulling Maura into her arms and sealing their lips. She fought to put her entire heart into the kiss. When both were fighting to breathe, Jane released Maura's mouth and held her close. "I have to go to a crime scene, we have to go to a crime scene. Please, don't do anything until we talk this out OK?" She tenderly brushed her fingertips over Maura's kiss swollen lips. "I don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me. It's just…Hell, we have to go."

Frost was already at the scene, his guilty look told Jane the scene was a grisly one. She took Maura's hand and led the three of them into an old warehouse that now housed a dance studio and a Smoothie bar. One look confirmed Jane's suspicion. Pinned under a row of glaring white lights lay a still figure. The arms were flung out to the sides and long smear marks from above the head to the waist gave the impression of bloody angel wings.

"April Long. 24. Student at BCU studying theater." Frost kept his eyes glued to Jane as he gave his report. He could almost feel the blood seeping across the floor.

"This is my dance studio." Maura whispered. "I take classes here three nights a week."

"Do you know the victim?" Jane asked stepping closer to Maura so their shoulders touched.

"No. The name isn't familiar." Maura hated the weakness that drew her into Jane's body. She exhaled slowly and stopped fighting as their hips made contact.

"Hey, Rizzoli, you and your girlfriend gonna stand around playing with each other, or you gonna do some work?" Four familiar male voices erupted in laughter.

Maura jerked away from Jane and walked to the body. She knew the guys were giving Jane a hard time and she had heard several of the women whispering in the locker room. This must be what it felt like to attend a public high school. She watched as the lights were lifted off the crushed body.

"Hey, those lights still got hot juice!" A bald man of indeterminate age roared rushing toward Maura.

Fearing she was in danger, Jane lunged across the floor putting herself between the man and Maura. On the catwalk, three stories above the dance studio a figure in black watched the drama below. Why have one masterpiece, when two are there for the taking?

"Jane!" Maura screamed as the live wire arced through the air and connected with Jane's left shoulder. Sparks danced across the floor as current surged through Jane. In less time than it takes to draw a breath, Jane was on the floor deathly still the wire swinging slowly side to side and sparks popping and shooting in all directions.

**So…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N And so begins the A/U part of the story. Neither Maura, Jane nor any other R&I characters will be mentioned in this chapter. No Fringe characters are used either. These characters are totally from the bowl of spaghetti that is my mind…Also, a huge thank you to Tess G, TNT and Janet T. Without all of you, I wouldn't have these wonderful characters to play with.**

Janz Riley bent his 6'4 frame almost double and plucked his favorite hat, well his only hat, from the dirty saloon floor. He dusted the crown and brim and settled it low over his eyes. When his anger had almost totally dissipated, he lifted his gaze to the hazel eyed beauty staring at him from the stage. "Millie, I Lo.."

"Who asked you to? Do you seriously think you're the only saddle weary bum asking for my hand? Ten times a day some drunken buzzard offers me a shiny bauble and offers to take me away from all this." Millie settled her hands on her firm rounded hips and fought to control her breathing. Any more deep breaths like the last one and her entire bosom would be on display. "What makes you different?"

He rubbed his left hand over his stubble covered cheek and prayed for the right words. The words Millie wanted to hear. _I love you_ obviously wasn't the right combination. His eyes fell on the diamond sparkling up at him from the floor. It had cost him two months of his life and the entire $100 bounty he earned for capturing and turning the bank robbers over to Sheriff Mann. He rubbed his right cheek and turned for the bar. "Whiskey, double."

"You payin'?" the bartender barked holding out his hand.

Janz took two steps and lifted the ring. He flipped it at the bartender and snarled. "I think this should cover the entire bottle and my outstanding debt."

"Janz Riley, if you're looking for a wife, well look no futher. I can cook and clean and will gladly bear your children. Forget that high and mighty educated girl. You need a real woman." Cissy Pete rushed to Janz' side and hooked her arm through his.

"Pour Cissy a drink too." Janz growled dropping onto an oak bar stool. He liked Cissy well enough and before Millie came to town he had spent a lot of nights with Cissy. But she wasn't the woman he craved. Just looking at Millie made his heart beat faster and his manhood swell with need.

The bartender took another glass and blew into it before setting it on the bar. "Bottle of my best rye, and the night with Cissy. Unless you think you're gonna be sneakin' down the hall to visit Millie too?"

"Just the whiskey." Janz grabbed the bottle and took a healthy swig. He knew Millie was still on stage glaring at him. Hell, he didn't know what she wanted to hear. The Sheriff was probably right, she was just waiting for the banker to stop dithering and ask for her hand. He couldn't blame her. Millie deserved better than a broken down bounty hunter with a small ranch sitting in the middle of Indian Country. "I'll take a rain check on that bed."

"Rain, sleet or full on sunshine Janz." Cissy promised rubbing her large breasts against his arm.

Millie stood on the stage waiting for Janz to ask for her hand again. He would ask again and they would have another argument, then she would slap him and call him a few names before falling into his arms and into his bed. Battle scarred men like Janz didn't like easy women. She knew his type. Two years being the lead dancer at Boston's Saloon had given her a world class education when it came to men. The real question was how many weeks would she have to dance without pay to get her engagement ring out of Boston's greedy fingers? No one knew, or admitted they knew, where he came from or what his real name was. He paid cash to the bank and took over the Lively Dance Hall turning it into a saloon and part-time whore house. The dancers who didn't want to work off their room and board, had to pay $20 a month, almost double what he paid them to dance. Millie lifted her chin and swore she would get the ring, even if she had to wire her Father for money.

Janz felt the large nipples harden and ground his teeth together. Why not take Cissy upstairs and let her soothe his wounded pride? He caught her eye and winked. "I bet it's raining somewhere."

"It sure is!" Cissy squealed. She slammed her drink back and grabbed one large callused hand. "You come on upstairs with Cissy and I'll make you feel so good your toes will curl up to your knees."

"Hey, Janz." a drunken man with dirty hair down to his shoulders and a full beard seriously in need of a trim called as the couple made their way to the stairs. "Could you maybe spare a drink?"

The last thing Vance needed was another drink, but Janz couldn't say no to anyone or anything too weak to fend for itself. He steered Cissy to the table nearest the stage and poured. Too late he realized how close they stood to a glaring Millie.

"You ask me to marry you. Give me some tiny diamond ring. And then take a whore into your bed?" Millie charged across the stage and made a lunge at Cissy.

With a roared curse, Janz dropped the bottle into the waiting hands of Vance and caught Millie about the waist seconds before she crashed into Cissy. Hands pulled his hair and scratched his back, neck and face. He held on as tight as he could without doing permanent damage. "Sorry Boston, folks but shows over for tonight." He adjusted his hold on Millie and strode toward the stairs.

"Janz, what about tonight?" Cissy wailed watching the pair disappear up the winding staircase.

"Looks like I will need that rain check after all." Janz shouted opening the door to Millie's room.

The second she felt her feet touch the carpet, Millie rounded on Janz fire shooting from her eyes. She lunged at him slapping him hard across the face. "Who the hell do you think you are, Janz Riley? You have no claim on my person."

Janz calmly stepped around Millie and opened the door. He positioned himself just inside and challenged. "If you can get through me and out that door, I'll leave and not lay a hand on you. But if you can't get past, I rip that fancy get up off that delicious little body and have my way with you one last time."

Of all the words falling from his chiseled lips, she only heard three. So he thought he could plunder her body and then go back to that little, well that tart Cissy? Pride and anger surged. She felt her body begin to shake with the fury rising in her and she gave it full run. Her eyes darkened to an ominous shade of green and her blood boiled staining both cheeks. "You won't be having your way with anyone tonight mister!"

Janz saw the warning signs and thought to step aside. Was it really worth getting his eyes clawed out or his face shredded by this she-cat? He took a half step and saw her feral grin. "Aw hell." he muttered reaching up to pull his hat down tighter.

With a thundering roar Millie flew across the room and buried her knee in his crotch. All the air left his body with a wet OOOFFFFHH. Pain and fire started in his balls and seared through his entire dick. Whiskey and the remainder of his supper spewed from his mouth soaking his shirt and spraying Millie. He clutched at his stomach and dropped to one knee only to be sick again. Once his insides stopped heaving and his head had slowed to a fast whirl, he fell to the other knee and then gave up and sprawled face down on the floor.

"We heard all the yellin'. Is, Oh my God, did you kill him Millie?" Boston asked running into the room Cissy right behind him. He dropped to one knee and started poking Janz in the shoulder afraid to turn him over. God, if Millie killed him the Sheriff would close the saloon and maybe run him out of town.

"Grab that sorry excuse for a man and get him out of my room." Millie hissed. She turned her back so Boston and Cissy couldn't see the tears streaming down her face. What if she had killed Janz? She had never kicked a man in his privates before. When her father had explained how to do it, he had told her to only use it if she felt herself in extreme danger. Hearing Janz say he would walk away had driven her crazy with jealousy.

Boston saw Millie's shoulders shake and knew she was in tears. He grabbed Janz by the shirt collar and seat of his pants and half carried, half dragged him down the hall to Cissy's room. Between the two of them, they managed to get him onto the bed and check for a heart beat.

"Wh.."He felt like he was going to puke again. Janz grabbed his head with both hands and fought the waves of nausea. Millie had just tried to kill him. He had been dead wrong about her. Millie had only been being nice to him the way she was to all the other saddle bums and drifters that found their way into Boston's saloon. He was such a fool. He mumbled thanks to Boston and heard the other man leave the room softly closing the door.

Cissy poured cool water in a ceramic pitcher and gingerly sat on the bed. She dipped a cloth into the water. Janz opened his eyes and watched her wring the excess water from the cloth before wiping his face and neck with it. He lay quiet letting her tend him and felt his heart sink all the way to the bottom of his feet and out pooling on the floor. Cissy was an angel, but she deserved a husband who would love and cherish her. Someone other than him. He struggled into a sitting position and pulled her into his arms for a long embrace.

"You don't gotta say nuthin', Janz." Cissy pulled away and searched his weathered, but handsome face. "I was only joshin' about marryin' me."

"You deserve so much better." he whispered and levered himself off the bed. "Next time that deputy comes in here, give him a wink." Janz pressed a soft kiss to her lips and limped from the saloon.

It started to rain a mile from his ranch. He thought about stopping and pulling on his rain slicker. "What the hell, it's only rain." He clucked his tongue and lightly touched his mare's side with one spur. The black mare tossed her head eyes rolling. She was smart enough to fear the storm. Janz should have been afraid too.

He pulled back hard on the reins and leaned down to pat her quivering neck. A bolt of lightning split the sky and snaked it's way across the inky sky. Janz had only a split second before the second bolt struck him in the chest and sent him flying over Velvet Nights rump his body tumbling ass over tea kettle. For the second time that night he fell face first with the breath knocked out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N This chapter will be a mixture of "regular" and A/U. So we will have both Maura, Jane & Co. as well as Janz and his crew. No Fringe folks yet….**

Jane tried to sit up only to be held against the concrete floor by Maura and two paramedics. "Jane, you have to lie still. Jane, honey say something, just lie still." Jane could hear the fear in Maura's voice. Why did Maura sound so scared. She tried again to sit up, she needed to find Maura, hold her in her arms and make sure she was safe. "Jane, please baby, lie still. Let the paramedics work."

Paramedics…..The body under the lights. A live wire swinging straight at her. Pain shooting throughout her entire body. Burning flesh filling her nostrils. She felt herself begin to hyperventilate and fought to concentrate on Maura's words. She felt Maura's hands brushing hair off her forehead and smelled the Jil Sander perfume she had given Maura just days ago. "Maura." Her mouth refused to open more than a crack and her tongue felt ten times it's normal size.

"Dr. Isles, please step away. We need to get her in the ambulance now. Would you like to ride with us?"

Jane opened her eyes and saw the younger of the two men gently pulling Maura to her feet and away from the stretcher. "Maura." This time her tongue moved more naturally and she could feel her lips open almost normally. "How long?"

"Detective, you're going to be just fine. We're going to get you to Mass General and have the ER Doc take a look at you. Just lie still." The older paramedic, Jones, reassured Jane as he ushered them out of the dance studio and into the back of the waiting ambulance.

Jane closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of Maura's hand in hers as the door closed and the siren blared allowing them to cut in and out of traffic. Once on Fruit Street, Jones cut the siren and pulled into the Emergency entrance. In less than a minute Jane had been transferred to a trauma room and doctors and nurses surrounded her everyone talking at once.

"Detective Rizzoli, is it. I'm Doctor Ellis. We're going to take a look at your vitals and then cut your top off and roll you onto your right side so we can see the damage to your shoulder." He squeezed her hand and barked orders at the nurses to get a blood sample and get it to the lab STAT as well as an EKG and a series of chest X Rays. He felt the back of her head and nodded approving of the condition of her skull. One nurse started an IV in her right arm while a different one drew vials of blood and sent them to the lab. In a flurry of activity they had taken the X Rays and done the EKG. The doctor looked over the results and again nodded. "Detective, do you know how long you were out?"

Jane closed her eyes and let the scene play again. She saw the body lying in blood. The lights partially covering the body. Then she stepped forward and the wire came at her… "Sorry, I don't." Her voice was weaker than normal and more raspy.

Dr. Ellis turned to one of the nurses as she hurried toward him with the blood results. He again nodded and returned to stand over Jane. "We're going to turn you over and take a look at that shoulder."

At some point someone had taken scissors and cut her blouse from the hem to the neckline. Dr. Ellis gently lifted her left shoulder and pulled the ruined garment away from her skin. He pursed his lips and nodded yet again. He barked for the nurses to clean the second degree burn and apply Silvadene cream. He patted Jane on the forearm and assured, "You are an extremely lucky young woman. 500 volts and you walk away with a small second degree burn."

"So, I can go home?" Jane pleaded. She wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed beside Maura and wrap both arms so tight around her girlfriend. All she needed was a night in Maura's arms and everything would be OK.

The doctor took the chart from a nurse and scanned the four pages. "Everything here looks good, but the fact that you were unconscious is a little worrisome." He stared at the pages again and then at Jane. "Is there someone at home to look after you?"

Jane nodded not trusting herself to say anything. She was glad they had shooed Maura into the waiting room. Immediately she felt shame tinge her cheeks as she recalled their last conversation before going to the crime scene. "I live with someone." she added quietly.

Ellis read the paramedics notes and nodded again. He understood the detective's reluctance to discuss her living arrangements. His son had faced the same prejudice upon joining the police department in Washington. "Do I have your permission to discuss."

"She's a doctor." Jane felt herself blush deeper. "Of course, she's in the waiting room." Jane picked at a non existent piece of lint on the sheet now covering her. "Dr. Maura Isles."

"Dr. Isles is known to me. I'll let the nurses work on you while I let her know what to expect."

"Dr. Ellis," Jane stopped him before he could leave the room. "Will I be able to return to work soon?"

Ellis returned to the bedside and took a long look at the red welt covered in small blisters less than two inches long along the scapula and two inches from the humerus. "The main concern is infection. Second degree can take from 10 days to 3 weeks or more to heal. Let's have you take a nice vacation for at least a week then we'll re-evaluate."

"A whole week?"

"Dr. I'll make sure she stays home." Maura said approaching the doctor and shaking hands. "It's good to see you again, Thomas."

"I hope you can handle her, seems to be a handful." He gave first Jane then Maura a friendly wink.

"Oh, she handles me quite easily." Jane assured before Maura could speak. "Any idea what I wear home?"

Maura insisted on stopping at the pharmacy to fill the two prescriptions before going home. She poured a glass of milk placed it in front of Jane then gave her a large white tablet. "It's just Ibuprofen 800mg. "

"Can't I just take it with water?" Jane grumbled taking the pill and placing it on her tongue but not swallowing.

"Ibuprofen can upset your stomach. The milk will coat and help prevent stomach upset." She pressed a kiss to Jane's temple and headed toward the bedroom.

Jane took the pill and drank the milk. She waited a minute then rinsed the glass and placed it on the counter to dry before joining Maura in the bedroom. Their bedroom. Maura was smoothing non-existent wrinkles from the sheet as she closed the bedroom door and dimmed the lights. "So how long was I out?"

"Ab…" Maura's shoulders started to shake and she turned so Jane couldn't see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "About, about a minute."

"Baby, it's OK. I'm fine." Jane lifted Maura's face and pressed a soft kiss to each eyelid. She rubbed small circles up and down Maura's back as she continued to press kisses to cheeks, chin and lips.

Maura sniffled and buried her face in Jane's neck. "I was so scared." she admitted tangling her hands in the long black tresses hanging down Jane's back. "I saw the cable hit you and heard you cry out as you fell, then nothing. Jane you were lying so still. As many as a thousand people die of electric shock each year. Most of those are work related. You were lying so still. I checked for a pulse and found one, but it was weak. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics started working on you." Tears streamed down Maura's face soaking the borrowed scrub top.

"Sssshhh, Baby. I'm OK. We are both right here together and everything is OK." Jane tightened her hold and rocked side to side a long moment before easing them closer to the bed. She gently pressed down on Maura's hips and guided her into a sitting position on the bed. An idea clouded her brow bringing her into a standing position again. "Maura, you said you took dance classes at that studio. What kind of classes and when?"

Maura blushed bright red and refused to look at Jane. "The power has gone off during a class. That's how I knew where the circuit breaker box was located. Frost turned off the electricity, then dialed 911 while I checked for a pulse."

"Ballet? Jazz? Tap? Maura what kind of dance class?" Jane grew more intrigued as Maura grew redder.

"It's a work out class." Maura finally admitted.

"Maura Isles, what kind of dancing, or do I need to Google it?" Jane stood arms crossed tapping one foot on the hardwood floor.

"Stripper." Maura whispered.

A grin split Jane's entire face. "You mean pole dancing? Dr. Maura Isles is learning to pole dance? When do I get a private performance?" Jane lowered her voice to a sexy whisper and teased. "So Baby what's your stripper name?"

Maura shot off the bed and stomped into the bathroom. "This is exactly why I didn't mention it!"

"I have some singles. Can I get a preview tonight?" Jane knew she shouldn't tease Maura so hard, but the Ibuprofen was making her drowsy and her shoulder did still hurt more than she wanted to admit. She pulled off her boots, socks and pants and crawled between the covers. In the morning she would apologize for teasing Maura. She fell asleep thinking, she now knew why Maura's muscles had tightened up so much in the past two weeks.

Just as sleep pulled her into it's timeless embrace, a soft pop filled the room. Jane's entire body began to glow and lose density. She struggled to wake but only managed a weak. "Stay."

Janz felt like a tree had fallen on his chest. He fought to stay awake but lost the battle and felt himself slide into a darkness so overwhelming it made him want to cry out for his long dead mother.

"Over here!" Bart French, part time cook and long time friend of Janz called to the other members of the search party. "I found him!"

Sheriff Mann, Boston, Vance and a half dozen other men crowded around the fallen bounty hunter. "Is he dead?" Boston asked kicking the boot nearest him with his own.

Vance dropped to his knees and laid his head on the left side of Janz's chest. Shallow movement of the broad chest brought a whoop of joy. "He's breathin' but barely. We gotta get him off this cold wet ground and into a warm bed."

Millie, Cissy and three other dancers crowded around the open door as they brought in the still unconscious Janz. "Cissy, please bring that pitcher of warm water and a clean cloth if you can find one. Will one of you men stoke the fire?" Millie wrung her hands and wished her Father, a surgeon, was here to look after Janz.

"Who died and made you mistress of the house?" Cissy grumbled scrambling to get the water.

"Ladies," Sheriff Mann barked. "We got us a sick man. Aint no time for a catfight. Keep your claws in and take care of your man."

The two women glared at the Sheriff then each other, but worked in silence to remove the mud caked boots and then help the men get Janz undressed down to his long johns. "Cissy, I'll take the first watch, if you need to nap." Millie offered pouring water into a basin and washing the mud from Janz's stubble covered cheek.

"Why don't you both take a nap and let Bart sit up with him." The last thing he wanted was for Janz to wake up to a fight between the two females chasing after him. Why didn't he just marry one of them and start raising kids. He watched in silent satisfaction as the two stomped to opposite sides of the room and settled on blankets their backs turned to each other. Finally they could all take an easy breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**A/N Thanks to those who choose to take this journey with me. It means a lot. This chapter will go into the crossover. So yes, Olivia will make an appearance in this chapter.**

Jane opened her eyes to nothing. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. Fear spiked and her heart rate accelerated. Had she died in her sleep? Maybe she should have stayed at the hospital. Maura was a doctor, but her patients were all dead…Was she dead?

"You aren't where you think." an unfamiliar voice offered. A slender blonde stepped out of the darkness and walked toward Jane. She stopped mere inches away, close but not touching. "Your physical body didn't come through."

Which question should she ask first? A few hundred were chasing about in her fevered brain all screaming for an answer at once. Jane squared her shoulders and looked a long quiet minute at the attractive woman. Long blonde hair curled over her shoulders. Beautiful hazel eyes brimming with intelligence made her heart ache for Maura. Full lips hinted at a secret smile just waiting to pop out and tease Jane. The warm voice was low in pitch but not as raspy as her own. The lean athletic body hinted at a very physical job. Start with the obvious, she thought. "Who are you?, what's your name?"

Rich laughter wrapped Jane in cocoon of normalcy for a brief second. "I'll tell you, but you will not believe me." With her right hand, the woman reached into her jacket and pulled out an ID. "My name is Olivia Dunham. I work for the US Government. I'm an agent in the Fringe Division."

Jane took the proffered ID and studied the small gold badge and the photo. "What is the Fringe Division?"

"Something else you will not believe. We work to keep our universe from colliding or being torn apart by an alternate universe. Come on, Jane you really don't think we are the only ones do you?" Olivia took back her ID and returned it to her jacket. "I suppose the logical next question will be; why are you here?"

"Knowing what or where here is would be helpful too." Jane rubbed both hands down her face and dropped into a chair that appeared out of thin air.

Olivia laughed and settled in a second chair. "You looked tired and ready to fall. Here is "The In-Between". You have a choice of returning to your reality, or visiting the alternate reality. " Olivia drew her brows together in a slight frown and a pot of coffee and baked items appeared on a small serving trolley. "I'm here to help you get to your destination safely."

"That jolt of electricity really did fry my brain." Jane decided to dive stomach first into her new insanity and poured a cup of coffee for both of them and then chose her favorite donut from the cart. After a satisfying sip of coffee and half a Boston Cream filled donut, she asked. "Where are all the other people?"

"What other people?" Olivia decided to have a little fun with Jane and waved her hand over the cup changing Olivia's coffee to tea. "Why didn't you allow your body to come through?"

Coffee shot out Jane's nose and soaked the umbrella that appeared in front of Olivia. When she could speak again, Jane raged. "You think I chose this? I got zapped by a zillion volts of electricity. It fried my brain and sent me here." She scrubbed her face with her hands again and accused. "You're some kind of magician aren't you? You wrinkle your brow and coffee and donuts appear. You wave your hand and coffee becomes tea. I don't want to be here, so you can click your magic shoes and get me the fuck back in bed with my girlfriend!"

"Speaking of your girlfriend, you need to calm down." Olivia gave Jane a look of genuine concern. "Your mind is here, but your body is still in that bed with her."

The darkness evaporated and brilliant light seared their eyes. Jane covered her eyes with both hands and felt herself being tossed through the air. She came to a hover just beyond the light. Olivia placed a steadying hand on her shoulder and whispered. "I imagine your physical being just like I imagined the coffee, donuts and the chairs. Your mind is as vast as the universe, it has no physical boundaries, no limiting vessel. When you transported, you only sent your mind across."

Jane fought down panic and tried to get her emotions and thoughts under some semblance of control. This Olivia was telling her that it was her own doing that sent her to this….in between, whatever that was. "Why did that light appear and why are you afraid of it?"

Olivia silently snapped her fingers revealing the shadow of a tall man wearing vintage western wear. "Do you know him?" Olivia asked.

"I'm from the 21st Century, he looks like something from an old cowboy movie or…some other idiot transported himself from the 19th Century to here."

"So you don't know him?"

Jane glared at Olivia and snapped. "No. We haven't been introduced. Would you care to do the honors?"

Small white teeth worried Olivia's full bottom lip. "Bad energy transports as easily as good energy. Do you have any enemies?"

"I'm a Boston Homicide Detective, that's a trick question right?" Jane blew a lock of hair from her eyes and studied the stranger. Well over 6'. Weathered chiseled features, thin lips, piercing dark eyes. Jet black hair brushed the collar of his shirt. Broad shoulders like those of a linebacker, but lean like a …working cowboy. Long muscular legs filled the dusty denim covering them and narrow hips. Worn boots with small silver spurs that caught the bright light and sent a pleasant jangle to their hiding place.

Olivia pointed to the newcomer's chest. A jagged hole in the rough cotton shirt showed a burn mark. "You said you were zapped with electricity. I'd say he was a victim of a lightning bolt."

"That still doesn't tell us if he's a good guy, or a bad guy." Jane pointed out. She didn't feel violence when she looked at him, but she did sense danger. His eyes seemed haunted and his mouth had a definite sadness pulling down the corners. "I don't think he's dangerous." She whispered taking Olivia's hand.

Janz felt the presence of others. His eyes saw only white nothingness, but he knew others were nearby. Fifteen years of being a bounty hunter had told him how to read people and situations. He felt danger and death, but not aimed at him. He closed his eyes and allowed all his senses to open and gather information. Women. The others were women. He relaxed somewhat and tried to find where they were hiding. The smell of Vanilla was strong on one of them. The other had a more woodsy smell, something he had never smelled before, but found pleasant and arousing. Should he call out to them, or wait for them to come to him?

"He knows we're here." Olivia said unnecessarily. Jane had seen Janz scent them and look in the direction they now hid.

"It's you. He smells you. It's sexy, in case I don't get to tell you that later." Jane gave Olivia a dazzling smile and bumped shoulders with the smaller woman. "Shall we see what brings a cowboy to this….place?"

Still playing with Jane, Olivia twitched her nose like a rabbit and they now stood directly in front of Janz. "I'm Olivia and this is…"

"Jane." Jane finished offering her hand and finding it swallowed in his huge calloused palm.

"Pleasure to meet you ladies. I'm Janz Riley. May I trouble you and ask where "here" is?" Janz tipped his hat with his free hand.

"This is The In-Between." Jane answered looking to Olivia for back up.

"Mr. Riley," Olivia began.

"Janz, please. My Pa was drunk when I was born and instead of saying Jazz, he said Janz. It stuck and that's that." He turned a light shade of pink and scuffed one already scuffed boot against a hard baked desert sand.

"I guess, he did that with his mind." Jane hissed to Olivia.

"Yes, he did." Olivia answered Jane before turning back to Janz. "Janz, were you struck by a bolt of lightning last night?"

"Yes Ma'am. I was on the way home to my ranch when it started storming''. Last thing I remember was thinking about my girl and then I ended up here."

"Please call me Olivia." She looked from Jane to Janz and chewed her bottom lip. She had helped guide dozens of lost transporters back to their own reality, but never had she been faced with two at once. "Janz, where do you come from?"

He looked from one to the other and settled his gaze on Olivia, clearly the leader between the pair. "My ranch is just a ways beyond Elkhorn Crossing in Montana. I'm guessing neither of you is from Montana?"

"Boston, MA." Jane offered deciding to keep the century to herself.

"New York."

"Carpet Baggers. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Carpet Baggers? Were you for the South then?" Jane demanded angry.

"Calm down, little lady. I meant no offense." Janz removed his hat and raked a hand through his unruly hair. "My Pa was a guide through Indian Country, didn't actually fight for either side. He taught me his trade but I got no fight with the Indians. I'm a bounty hunter by trade."

"Federal agent." Olivia volunteered.

"Homicide Detective." Jane spat. She had taken offense at being called a "little lady". She couldn't wait to hear his remark about her profession.

Janz exhaled noisily, but kept his mouth firmly shut. He was a stranger here and had no desire to anger the natives. He hadn't lived all his life in Indian Country and not learned how to survive as a stranger in someone else's back yard. "Which one of you can tell me how to git home?"

"That would be me." Olivia volunteered. "There's just one little problem. I've never been a guide for more than one consciousness at a time."

"What does that mean?" Jane and Janz demanded in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY MAURA WITH A LITTLE JANE AND A FEW OTHERS MAKING AN APPEARANCE. TO THOSE OF YOU READING, THANK YOU. TO THE ONE REVIEWING, I APPRECIATE YOU SO MUCH AND THANK YOU!**

Maura heard the pop and rolled toward Jane who lay on her back left arm over her head, right hand clutching the sheet in a death grip. "Jane, baby, it's OK. You're safe." Maura gently smoothed tangled curls from the face she knew so well. Even in sleep Jane was worried. Maura propped on her left side and with the tip of her index finger tried to caress away the two tiny frown lines. "I'm worried too. I know you think it's easier for me, but it isn't. Yes Candy and the staff are accepting of our relationship, but I get just as much crap from the other officers as you. Frost and Korsak give me a hard time too. And my parents…" Maura stopped stroking Jane's forehead and pried her hand loose from the sheet.

"Did I tell you I told my parent's about us?" Maura linked their fingers and smiled when Jane's fingers closed around hers. "My Father said he would disinherit me. My Mother left the table and hasn't spoken to me since. Every relationship is difficult. We just have circumstances we've never had to face…until now."

"Home!" Jane shouted thrashing her entire body about the bed tangling the covers around her legs.

Startled by the shouted word and angry movements, it took Maura almost a full minute to grasp that Jane was having a nightmare. "She's probably running out of my house, down the street yelling that she wants to go home." Maura shook off the despair threatening to pull her under and placed both hands on Jane's shoulders. "Baby, wake up. It's just a bad dream. It's all a bad dream."

Jane stopped moving and lay still under Maura's soothing touch. Soon Maura's hands were tracing the firm muscles of Jane's shoulders and upper chest. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to soft barely open lips. Her tongue dipped inside for just a taste. It would be wrong to take advantage of Jane. Still it had been so long since they had shared a passionate kiss. If this was the last night they shared a bed, Maura wanted one more memory. She silenced her conscience and captured Jane's lips in a hard kiss.

"Why the hell are you still sleeping?" Janz bellowed. "Wake up and kiss her!" If that were Millie kissing him, clothes would be flying across the room by now.

"Will you shut up!" Jane hissed through her clenched teeth. Her jaws were beginning to ache from trying to keep her lips closed and not return the blistering kiss being so lovingly given to her. Damn, how she wanted Maura, but not with some 19th century bounty hunter watching. A gnawing worry broke the surface and caused her to let loose a low growl. "Can you feel…"

"I'm not dead. Of course I can feel it." Janz pushed his way in front of Jane. "If you're too stupid to…"

"Back off! This is my girlfriend." Jane crashed into Janz's broad back sending them flying from the bed. Her body landed on the floor with a thud and a groan as Janz landed on top of her.

"Jane really!" This really was too much. Maura ran into the bathroom tears streaming down her face.

"Look what you did?" Jane accused stomping on Janz's foot.

"What I did? No little lady. This is all you're doing. I was trying to kiss her. You threw us off the bed like some ten year old boy afraid to kiss a girl. If you don't take us into that…room and fix this…"

Jane smashed her hands over both ears and tried to drown out his shouted advice. "I don't need relationship advice from you."

"You sure as hell, excuse the language, need it from someone." Janz said as they watched Maura exit the bathroom pulling a small rolling suitcase behind her.

"Maura, wait baby. Where are you going? It was…it was just a nightmare." Jane tried to run across the room but found her feet refusing to move. She turned her head and gave Janz a glare. Together they made the short trip across the floor. "Keep your advice to yourself." Jane warned Janz, unfortunately loud enough for Maura to hear as well.

"Excuse me?" Maura snapped. "I don't recall offering any advice." She straightened her shoulders and gave Jane an icy glare. "I'd ask you to leave, but you're in no condition to drive." she brushed past the hands Jane tried to place on her shoulders. "Don't be here when I get home tonight."

Jane took a step forward and found herself face down on the carpet, Janz lying on her back. "What is with you?" She demanded turning her head sideways to glare into the face looming over her shoulder.

"In case you didn't notice, we're bound." Janz lunged to his feet dragging Jane upright with him. He pointed to her left ankle and his right hand. "Where you go, I go. At least until we get back to that woman and she gets us loose. When I grabbed hold of your boot, this band of light stuff locked on my hand like a shackle. I guess we should have waited for the guide." Janz shrugged broad shoulders and grinned until Jane stepped forward fists clenching at her side. Maybe he shouldn't piss her off until he was sure he could get back home. "Any idea how we find that Olivia woman?"

"Hey Doc, you OK?" Frost asked propping his butt on the corner of her desk. "Listen, the other day…" He dropped his head as shame darkened his face.

"Did you need to see me about a case Detective?" Maura refused to meet his gaze. All she wanted was a few hours of peace and quiet to think.

"Yes, but I need to apologize for the other day. Jealousy…" He tugged one ear and stared at the floor. "It wasn't cool what I said. Jane's my partner, would give her life for me and I'd do the same for her. " He stood running one hand across the back of his neck until she finally made eye contact. "What you two have is real. Don't let jerks like me or any of these other assholes destroy it." He touched two fingers to her cheek and said barely above a whisper. "I just wanted to be the one to steal your heart."

Maura pulled away from his touch and found the autopsy report on April Long. "In another time and place…" She gave him a tired smile and handed him the report. "No finger prints on the lights or the power cord. Cause of death, exsanguination from a knife wound to the abdomen. Point of entry one inch above the umbilicus through the rectus abdominus. The small intestine was completely severed. Due to the volume of blood on the floor, she was stabbed and the lights placed over her dying body."

"Korsak's at the dance studio interviewing the staff and trying to find people who knew her from the class she took."

"She was the instructor." Maura said returning the report to a folder and passing it to Frost. "Would you see that Jane gets this?"

"She's coming in? I thought she might be out for at least a few days." Frost took the report but didn't leave. "Doc, despite my acting like a clueless teenager, I listen pretty good for a guy. If you wanna talk…"

"Thanks Frost." Maura gave him a genuine smile. "Of course, Jane will be in, you know she never listens."

Jane and Janz were standing in the garage leaning against the driver door. "You ride a damn horse. Until I told you this was a car, you'd never heard of such a thing. While I drive, you stay far in the background and don't move a muscle or say a word." She jerked open the door and half fell half slid into the seat.

"What happens if we go poof while you're dr…while we're in this car?"

Jane glared into the rear view mirror "That's why you do not move or make a sound. And on that subject, when we get to the morgue, you will remain quiet and still. Thanks to you, I have to find a way to apologize to my girlfriend." Jane inserted the key in the ignition and gave it a turn. Janz head jerked back slightly at the roar of the engine, but he stilled himself and kept quiet. Jane decided to take another look at the crime scene before going to see Maura.

Ten minutes later Jane pulled into the parking lot at the dance studio. She spotted Korsak's car and the absence of Maura's and Frosts'.

"Does the Doc know you're here?" Vince Korsak, Jane's old partner demanded hurrying from the studio.

"Which one?" Jane groused. Her shoulder was a little sore, but not unbearable. Still, she should have tried to put the cream and a clean bandage on it before leaving Maura's.

"Either one." He snorted. Korsak watched Jane exit the car and walk stiff legged into the building. "You don't look so hot, Jane. Frost and I can handle this."

"Where is Frost?" Jane threw over her injured shoulder making her way to the blood stain on the floor.

Korsak cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. "Talking to Dr. Isles." Korsak stopped his shoulder brushing Jane's. "Listen, you know we don't mean nothing by the teasing right? You and the Doc deserve each other." he pulled his goatee and admitted. "Hell, we want you to be happy. Just trying to have a little fun, not meaning any harm OK?"

At that moment she could cheerfully have punched him in the nose. Jane held onto her anger and gave a short nod. "We got a murder to solve. What did the report say?" She needed to concentrate on work or she would do him harm.

Korsak told Jane the information Frost had just called into him. "I been all over this place and didn't find a knife or any sign of a break in. The students had already left, just the instructor and the killer in the building. Had to be someone hiding in the studio or locker room. Waited in the dark until everyone had left then killed her and fled."

"Did you speak to everyone already?" Jane saw movement out of the corner of her eye and found her entire body turning to track the progress of a slender individual dressed in black.

"That's," Korsak pulled a list from his pocket and pointed to a name at the top. "Cissy Pride. She was in the class but left after the first ten minutes. Said it wasn't her thing."

The hair on the back of Jane's neck was standing at attention and Janz was yelling in her ear for her not to let Pride get away.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A/N At this point all I can say, is thank you JW. I love and appreciate you. **

Janz felt himself becoming lighter. He fought to keep his thoughts clear and his mind aligned with Jane's. Something powerful was pulling at him. Every cell in his body wanted to follow the invisible command. "Something about that woman isn't right." Jane muttered. Inside her mind, Janz was twitching like someone having a seizure. They needed to get back to her apartment so they could find Olivia and get freed from this light chain.

"Everyone saw her leave the dance studio, but no one admits seeing her leave the building." Korsak gave Jane a questioning look, then continued. "According to the receptionist, she only started takin' classes last month. Signed up a week after Dr. Isles."

"So she could have hid in the locker room and waited until everyone else had left. Did you check her locker?" Jane asked fighting to keep her mind on the case and not let her mind wander to thoughts of Maura pole dancing. She clamped her lips and crossed her legs.

"Checked every locker, cubby near the showers and the shelves in the hall outside the other dance studios. Frost spoke with Ms. Pride about 7 this morning at her house and I had a go at her less than a half hour ago."

"Why was she here and where did she say she was going? Jane turned to look behind her and found Janz passed out cold. Had he died and his…soul, spirit, metaphorical body become trapped inside her mind? She had to get home and find Olivia.

Korsak consulted his notes and reported. "She said she came over this morning to try and get a refund, but the studio has a clearly posted No Refund policy. When I reminded her of it, she claimed to have forgotten it. As for where she was going, no idea."

Janz was still unconscious. Jane poked him in the ribs with no result. "Listen, can you get someone on her. I want to know every move she makes." She tensed and rotated her shoulders. "I hate to cut out on you, but I need to get this shoulder re-dressed. Call me if you find anything."

"Will do." Korsak said watching Jane struggle to get in the car. Frost may have hit the nail on the head. There was trouble in paradise. Normally, Maura would have personally tended the wound. Maybe they had taken the teasing too far. He would apologize to both Jane and Maura once this case was solved. Korsak pulled out his phone and called Frankie.

"I can't run and drag your heavy ass around too!" Jane panted sweat breaking out on her forehead. "Wake up!"

Olivia allowed a soft chuckle to escape her as she took form and settled on Jane's sofa. "Hard to believe he's napping. Are you sure he isn't baiting you?"

"I think he's dead." Jane glared at Olivia calmly sitting on her sofa. "Did you find your friend? What did he say? Can he get us back to ourselves?"

Concern darkened Olivia's eyes. She leapt from the sofa and pulled a small device that resembled a transistor radio from her jacket pocket. She stopped in front of Jane, searching Jane's eyes. "I hope you're wrong. If he dies inside your consciousness… Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I need to get a reading of your brainwaves. Please sit down."

Jane glared at the small black box with various colored wires springing from it's top and bottom. She took a step back and then looked into Olivia's eyes. "Will that tell you if he's dead?"

"Yes. Jane, if Janz dies in your consciousness it will severely limit your future. He is taking up space future memories should occupy. If he dies, that space won't be available and you will lose years of life." Olivia dropped her gaze then gestured toward the sofa.

Jane stood frozen just inside her front door. Years without Maura. The thought sent fingers of fear racing through her heart. She had already wasted so much time being afraid. Wasted time worrying what other people thought of their relationship. "Hook me up." She dragged her suddenly weary body to the sofa and collapsed.

"This looks a lot scarier than it actually is, so don't freak out OK." Olivia lifted two blue wires and pulled silver tips from the ends. "I have to insert these directly into a vein on both sides of your head. Are you ready?" She pulled individual alcohol wipes from her pocket and tore one open. "Close your eyes and breathe slow and deep."

What the fuck was she getting into? Some whacko from the Fringe division of the FBI wanted to insert probes into her head. She shook her head to the right and saw a framed picture of her and Maura in Ma's kitchen. Next to it sat one of Frankie and Maura carving jack-o-lanterns. On the next shelf was their first Christmas photo; when had Korsak gone so grey? If she wanted to make more memories with Maura, she had no choice but to trust Olivia. She sat up straight and closed her eyes breathing slow and deep.

"I'll be as gentle as possible." Olivia cleansed both sides and took the first probe. She watched a long second as the pulse drummed just beneath the tan skin.

"Fuck you Janz, if you kill me too I'll chase you down in the afterlife and haunt the shit out of you!" Jane fought to control her breathing.

"You have to follow me to my world. That's where we find answers. Here there's only questions."

Jane glared at the grizzled face not an inch from her own. In her heart she knew he was right, but the thought of going back in time terrified her. In his world, Janz would be in charge. You're not dead!" Jane grasped his hands and danced in a circle until both were dizzy.

"Jane, can you hear me?" Olivia asked gently shaking Jane's shoulder. "Jane, what did he say?"

"He's not dead." Jane repeated much quieter. "He said I have to follow him to his world. He said all we would find here are questions."

Olivia removed the probes and applied small circular bandages to both temples, her right wrist and above her heart. She allowed her fingers to linger on the firm skin of Jane's chest. "I'm guessing things were a bit difficult for you this morning. It will be worse in his world." She removed her hand and sat beside Jane. "Walter said Janz was only able to come into your consciousness because he was in a coma in his world."

"Are you saying I'll…what are you saying?" Jane demanded glaring into the haunted eyes so like Maura's. If she lived through this, she would tell Maura every single day how much she loved her. Damn other people and their preoccupation with anyone's life but their own.

"There's a chance…"

What Olivia said was swallowed in a roar of sound and a shower of lights. She felt her body separate into individual specks of light no larger than the head of a pin. One second she was sitting on her sofa; the next she was lying under Janz on the hard floor of the desert surrounded by a ring of Native American Indians performing a dance and tossing handfuls of colorful sand on his body.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**A/N For those reading and reviewing, Thank you it is appreciated! The Cheyenne ritual is entirely fictional. Any and all inaccuracies are completely mine. Also, no offense is intended, I have only the utmost respect for all Native American Peoples regardless of tribe or clan (I have Cherokee on both sides of my family.)! Also a big thank you to Randy Newman for writing such a sexy song and to the wonderful Etta James for recording my favorite cover.**

Pain seared her tightly closed eyelids and sent hundreds of leaded ping pong balls pounding through her skull. Her ears painfully contracted with every beat and her nose felt like an entire army of fire ants had marched up one side and down the other. She tried to shake her head and clear the bedlam. Second by second the noise escalated until she swore she could feel every individual drop of blood coursing through her veins. Sweet silenced crashed upon her like a wave leaving her spent and fighting nausea.

The braves stopped dancing and Jane took a shallow breath trying to convince her heart to resume beating. An ancient Cheyenne dressed only in a colorful loincloth and an elaborate feathered headdress sank onto his knees beside Janz's head. He lifted his arms palms up and chanted a haunting prayer to the elders. Two braves in matching loincloths stepped forward and placed a small wooden bowl in the flat of each palm. The elder lifted them straight over his head and chanted another prayer.

Jane felt heat flood her chest and her breath became trapped in her chest. She struggled to wake Janz only to feel his body grow heavier pushing her further into the hard packed sand. If she didn't wake him or find a way out from under his body, she would die. And Maura would never know how much Jane truly loved her. Desperate women perpetrate desperate acts.

"SSSSTTTOOOOPPPPPP Oh God!" Janz yelled. He jerked his body sideways trying to escape the searing pain.

Jane released her grip on his scrotum and pushed hard against his back. Finally free of his bulk, she sucked in a greedy lungful of air. "You're a heavy bastard." She scrambled to her feet and watched as the Medicine Man poured first the black sand, then the red sand over Janz's chest. He then removed a small leather pouch from the front of the loincloth and took out two small dried leaves. He placed the leaves on each of Janz's eyelids. Next he removed a small jet black pebble and two small red ones. These he placed in a line an inch above the navel. In the mixture of colored sand, he drew a series of symbols. One of the braves offered him an eagle feather, the other a turkey feather. The Medicine Man spat in his palm and dipped the quill, or calamus, of the turkey feather into the saliva, before he raised it toward the sky and said a prayer to remove the darkness holding Janz's eyes closed. He lowered the feather and drew a second series of symbols between the pebbles. He then repeated the actions with the eagle feather.

"Hold tight!" Janz shouted reaching for Jane's hands.

Jane obeyed and not a second too soon. As the Medicine Man lifted the quill of the eagle feather from Janz's chest, a strong breeze swept across the desert. Had Jane not been anchored, she would have gone rattling across the desert like a lone tumbleweed. "What just happened?" she panted looking into dark eyes as full of questions as her own. "Was that an exorcism?"

Deep laughter filled her ears and shook his entire body causing her teeth to jar painfully against each other. "That was the Cheyenne version. If you had a hat, I'd tell you to pull it down tight, I have a feeling the surprises are just getting started." Janz gathered himself and pushed to his full height. He turned to the Medicine Man and bowed. From his belt, he removed a bone handled hunting knife and presented it to the brave nearest him.

Jane watched as the brave examined the knife before passing it to the Medicine Man with a great deal of ceremony. The gift was praised and then wrapped in a strip of deer hide. The medicine Man took both Janz's forearms in his hands and said a final prayer. Once the prayer was finished, he nodded to the braves and made his way to a jet black stallion. The braves nodded to Janz and mounted their own horses.

In a cloud of dust the ten Cheyenne departed. Janz turned to Jane and pointed toward a small wooden structure beyond a corral holding two horses and a mule. "Shall we?" He led them to the structure and threw open the door. A cloud of strong perfume and lace enveloped them the second they stepped inside.

"You lucky sumbitch." Bart crowed clapping Vance on the back. "That injun voodoo worked. I say you're a genius."

"Can you get this octopus off me. I have a girlfriend!" Jane growled trying to avoid the open mouth trying to capture Janz. And what in the world was she wearing? Hookers on street corners were fully clothed compared to this hussy.

"Millie, calm down." Janz said holding her at arms length. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about me. However, given the way we parted company…"

"Don't tease me, Janz. I've been sick out of my mind with worry." She freed her left hand and traced his face and chest.

"Seems the last time I saw that," he nodded at the ring sparkling on her left ring finger, "Boston was slipping it into his apron and giving me a bottle of whiskey. How'd you get it? And maybe I should ask why you're here? Bart's here 'cause he works for me and Vance drops by from time to time, but why are you here?"

Color bloomed on both cheeks as Millie dropped her gaze and twirled the ring around her finger. This was no time for pride. She had cabled her Father for money to get the ring back and asked his advice on how to get Janz back. "I know I act a bit high strung at times. I owe you an apology."

"Just one?" Janz interrupted harshly.

Her Father had said he wouldn't make it easy for her, damn men and their pride. Millie swallowed hard and locked gazes with the man she loved. "I'm sorry, I humiliated you in front of everyone at the saloon. I'm sorry I turned your marriage proposal down. I'm sorry I kicked you in the….privates." She looked away and said barely above a whisper. "But mostly, I'm sorry I wasted so much time when I should have been loving you."

Bart and Vance exchanged meaningful looks and fled the house promising to check on the pair in a few days.

Alone with his fiancé and Jane, Janz relaxed somewhat. He spread his feet and hooked his thumbs in his belt loops. "So you say a few words and I just forget all that stuff you did and said to me?"

"If you kiss that woman or, God help us both, take her to bed…"

"Shut up!" Janz growled low in his throat. He snapped his mouth closed to keep from saying anything else, afraid Millie would leave him again.

Lost in her own hell, Millie failed to hear Janz. She dropped her gaze and whispered. "I deserve to be punished for my actions."

"I promise you, if you even think about lifting that lace thing and turning her over your knee to spank her I'll neuter you! Help me get the hell out of here and then you and that she-cat can play all the kinky games you want."

Janz stared at Jane as if he were looking at Satan. He understood the skirt lifting and spanking, but didn't have a clue what neutering was or what kind of games she was talking about. "I've been struck by lightning, kicked where no man should ever be kicked, treated like a leper by one woman and a gold mine by another. I wake up lying on the desert floor with a Cheyenne Medicine man and ten Cheyenne braves surrounding me. And now you…"

"Janz, please. I was being prideful and stupid." Millie threw herself against his chest and began to sob. "I don't deserve you, and I know Cissy would treat you…has treated you better, but I love you. I promise, I'll make it up to you."

An idea formed in his head and shone in his eyes. "So you'll quit dancing at the saloon and only dance for me?"

Millie nodded her head quickly in agreement. She loved to dance, but she loved Janz more. "I'll dance for you whenever you want. Only for you."

"Don't ask her to dance. I swear, I'll…" Jane grabbed at bulging back muscle but only succeeded in falling on her face.

Janz pulled a wooden chair away from the small table near the fireplace and sat in it, his hat pulled low over his eyes. "Show me how sorry you are, make me believe you."

On a small ranch, only 150 acres, and 130 miles from a Cheyenne Indian village and 13.5 miles from Boot Hill cemetery, Jane Rizzoli woke up. She dropped her head into her hands seeing her mistake. Maura needed to see that their relationship mattered. She needed Jane to drop her guard and just show a little heart.

Millie dried her tears and removed two layers of lace. She stood less than a foot from Janz letting her hips sway from side to side. Jane lowered her eyes, but looked up when Janz groaned. Millie was sitting on his lap completely naked and Janz was grinning from ear to ear. "I want to come home, Maura. I just want to come home to you."

"Focus."

Jane spun around the room only to find Millie under Janz on the bed and neither of them paying her the slightest attention. Fingers of cold traced her spine. "Focus. Concentrate and you can teleport home."

The name Walter came to her, Olivia's friend. She closed her eyes and thought of the first kiss she shared with Maura. Brief touches and moments of passion swam through her mind leaving her desperate to return to Maura. Jane clenched her fists and prayed with all her heart. "Please, I just want to go home!"

Her body splintered into a million points of light and scattered on the desert wind. Grains of red and black sand attached themselves to her as she sailed over the hard packed earth. Crystals of ice imprisoned her as she hurtled at dizzying speed through dense blackness. Words of the Cheyenne prayer caressed her as she fell into white nothingness.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Maura. I love you. I'm so sorry." Jane sat against Maura's front door whispering her prayer over and over.

"Why should I believe you?" Maura asked leaning against the garage, arms crossed over her chest. She had heard a loud thump and looked out her front door to find Jane sitting there head buried in her hands. Not wanting to disturb Jane, she had circled around the house.

Jane leapt to her feet and offered her hand to Maura. "Please come with me. I'll show you."

For a tense moment, Maura remained against the garage. She slowly straightened and walked around Jane to unlock the front door. "Let me get changed."

"You're perfect just like this." Jane pulled her close and held on as tight as she dared. "In fact, this is better than perfect." She nuzzled the soft skin below one ear and took a gentle bite. Desire freed her hands and she allowed them to roam Maura's back and hips covered by thin ivory silk. "You feel so amazing in my arms. Have I ever told you how crazy you make me?" With one cheek in each hand Jane lifted Maura and settled them against the open door frame.

"What do we tell the officer who gets called to arrest us for committing an indecent act?" Maura felt a sliver of embarrassment, but secretly didn't want Jane to stop. "My neighbors are probably watching and have already called the precinct."

Jane nibbled one ear then along Maura's jaw line and sucked the point of her chin into her mouth. She released her long enough to whisper "I hope your neighbors are watching. I want them to see how much I love you." Jane resumed her nibbling.

"Jane," She was soaked and her breathing was coming in short harsh pants. If Jane kept teasing her, the neighbors were going to have a very good story to tell. "Please bed."

"I have a better idea." Jane countered stroking Maura's lower lip before pulling it into her mouth for a long taste. Jane felt Maura grinding against her and sucked harder. She caressed Maura's ass molding them tighter together. "I'll stop, but you have to do something for me."

Stop. Don't stop! "What if I changed my mind and I don't want you to stop?" Maura pleaded.

Jane chuckled and walked them into the house. "Just a change of scenery and position Baby."

Maura allowed Jane to unwrap her legs and prop her against the wall. She became intrigued, but wary when Jane grabbed her car keys. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Jane promised with a wink as she lightly patted Maura's bottom. "Do you have a key to that dance studio?"

Of all the! Maura stomped into her bedroom and slammed the door. Jane had worked her into a fever pitch of desire and now she wanted to go to work? Tears slid down her cheeks as she fell face down on the bed. A second later she felt Jane's weight as the bed shifted. "Call Korsak and get a warrant!"

A stinging slap across her right buttock brought Maura into a sitting position. She glared at Jane who sat smirking at her. "I don't want to go to work, but we do need to get into that studio. Now do you have a key or not?"

Maura slid from the bed and opened a drawer on her nightstand. "I bought the place as an investment." She tossed Jane the keys and tried to slip into the bathroom.

"Nothing doing. You're coming with me." Jane held out her hand waiting for Maura to join her. After a minute, Jane decided she could wait for Maura, or do what Janz would have done. She set her features into as stern a frown as she could manage and marched to the open bathroom door. She gave Maura a predatory smile and snaked an arm around her waist depositing her protesting lover across her shoulder. "Now the neighbors really have something to talk about."

They made the short drive in silence. Jane kept glancing at Maura trying to gauge her mood. This was either going to pay off big time, or ruin their relationship completely. Maybe she was crazy following in the boot steps of a 19th century bounty hunter.

Jane opened Maura's door and offered her hand. Maura placed her hand in Jane's and walked fingers laced beside her into the darkened building. "Please stay right here for me." Jane requested freeing her hand and taking a step toward a chair near the stereo equipment. Her phone shattered the quiet making Jane curse and Maura moan. "It's Frost. Give me two seconds to get rid of him. I promise, you won't even know he interrupted."

Maura glared at Jane but remained where she was and quiet. Less than a minute later Jane thanked him, promised to see him early tomorrow and turned off her phone. "They arrested Cissy Pride, traffic patrol stopped her for speeding and found a knife covered in April Long's blood under the seat. Now where were we?"

Jane placed the chair in the center of the room and sat hands lightly clasping her thighs. The music began and so did Jane's smile. She crooked her finger in invitation and growled as Maura began moving in time with the music. "That's it Baby. Listen to Etta. Take it all off, but you can leave your hat on."

"But Jane, I'm not wearing a hat." Maura purred tossing her bra across Jane's beaming face.

"Then I guess you'll be wearing nothing." Jane promised as she pulled a naked Maura onto her lap and sealed their lips.

FINIS


End file.
